Fireflies
by Luvviez
Summary: At the end of a long, great day. The fireflies come out and play. (For EsteVamp4998's Writing Challenge!)


Natsu sat nervously in the changing room. He was recently dressed in a black tux with a matching black bow tie, dress shoes covered his feet. He stood in front of a mirror nervously. Why did have to be today? Why was he so nervous right now? He was fine the day before. What if she rejected him as soon as they were saying their 'I do's'? Sitting down in a near by chair, he clutched his hair roughly. A knock came from the door snapping him out of his thoughts. "Oi, flame-brain? What's taking you so long?" the pinkette didn't answer, just remained quiet while clutching his hair. "I'm coming in!" the guy shouted, slamming the door open. Gray stood there warring a tux exactly like Natsu's, but he had a tie that was blue instead.

The dragon slayer looked up to glare at the raven haired man. "What do you want frostbite?"

"Erza told me to go check on you, but man, you look like shit right now."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem. Anyways, how about we fix you up really quick and we'll get this party rolling."

"Gray, what if she-"

"Don't you dare even finish that sentence Natsu! She's as nervous as you right now, but that doesn't mean that she wants to blow this whole thing off right now! She's a lot nicer then that you know. So get your lazy butt moving because we have a wedding to get rolling here!"

Natsu smiled at his friend/enemy. "Thanks."

"No prob, now lets go!"

* * *

><p>"Lucy, you look so pretty!" Levy gushed as she continued to fix the blondes makeup. The celestial mage blushed. All the girls nodded in the room, agreeing with Levy.<p>

"Levy's right Lucy, you look so beautiful." Lisanna squealed.

"Do you really think so?" Lucy asked, looking at her reflection. She had on a laced, strapless wedding dress that went to her knees. It was like one of those cupcake dresses that were tight on the upper half then puffy on the bottom part. Her dress was in curls with pink flowers laying on top of it. White high heels made her two inches taller then she really was. A pink bow was wrapped around her waist finishing the dress off.

"Of course! Silly, don't you think so too?" Mira asked.

Lucy blushed. "Yeah, it really is pretty."

Juvia smiled. "That's the spirit Lucy!" All the girls had on tight pink dresses that stopped at mid thigh, yellow high heels finishing off the look.

Nodding in satisfaction, Erza looked up at the blonde, "You ready Lucy?"

The said girl smiled brightly, but didn't quiet reach her eyes. "Yeah."

Erza frowned, "What's the matter?" All the girls looked at the blonde, waiting for an answer.

"It's just, what if he doesn't want to marry me any more?"

Everyone sighed. "Lucy-san, Natsu-san loves you. He wouldn't want you like this right now. He would want you to smile and walk through it bravely. Like any person." Wendy explained, grabbing the older girls hand.

The soon to be bride clutched a fist over her chest, smiling. "You're right Wendy, let's get this thing going!" she cheered with the rest of the bridesmaids.

* * *

><p>People sat outside. Yes, they were having their wedding outside in the sakura tree park. A person stood in front of the largest sakura tree on a platform with the guest's in chairs in front of him. <strong>(AN: I forgot what the man/woman is called when they marry someone and I don't have time to look it up, forgive me ;-; )** A narrow path way between the rows of chairs were open so the bride, groom, ring bearer, flower girls, etc. to come down. All of the Fairy Tail members sat in those chairs, getting restless from waiting for the wedding to start. The sun was starting to go down and that's when music started playing, making everyone cheer silently in relief.

Everyone waited as the groomsmen (Jellal, Gajeel and Laxus) and the best man (surprisingly Gray) walk down the aisle to where the man stood. Then Natsu came down next sweating nervously. When he stood next to Gray, the raven haired man whispered in his ear. "Stop being so nervous. You're sweating like a pig right there." The other three men nodded, giving him disgusted looks.

"Sorry." Natsu mumbled, shuffling his feet.

Mavis was the next person to walk down and sit in the front row. She was the officiant, or people were saying she was. Next, all the bridesmaids came down making the groomsmen gawk at their appearance. Levy came down next and stood next to the other girls. Spotting Gajeel looking at her she gave off a small wave making him blush and look away. All the girls giggled at the boys antics.

Another kind of music came on making people look behind their shoulders to see who it was. First came down was Wendy and Romeo. Wendy was scattering pink and yellow flower petal onto the grass while Romeo was holding the rings. At the end of the aisle, Wendy went to sit next to Mavis as Romeo gave the rings to Gray and ran over to Wendy, slinging an arm around her shoulders as they watched the rest of the ceremony play out.

The brides music came on making everyone stand up to get a glimpse at the bride. Lucy walked down the aisle shyly looking at people as she and Makarov passed. Since her father was dead, Makarov had offered to give her away to her soon to be husband. When they reached the platform, Lucy crouched down so she could let her father figure kiss her head. Pressing his lips to her forehead he then went to Mavis and sat in the opposite side of Wendy. "They grow up so fast." the guild master sniffled. Giggling softly, the first guild master patted his back.

Walking up on the platform and stood right in front of Natsu. They both blushed when they saw each other. "You look beautiful." Natsu whispered to her, grinning.

Blushing, she gave him a small smirk. "You don't look so bad yourself." he gave a slight chuckle. Coughing, the man started his speech,

"We are gathered here today..."

* * *

><p>Natsu Dragneel, do you take Lucy Heartfilia to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worst, for richer or poor, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?"<p>

Natsu gave his soon to be wife a toothy grin. "I do."

Lucy Heartfilia, do you take Natsu Dragneel to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worst, for richer or poor, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?"

Tears were streaming down the blonde face. "I do." Grabbing the rings, he hovered his fingers over hers.

"I choose you, Lucy Heartfilia above all others, to be my wife. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it I join my life with yours." He slipped the ring on her finger.

"I choose you, Natsu Dragneel above all other, to be my husband. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it join my life with yours." she smiled, slipping his ring on his finger.

Smiling, the man closed the book and stepped back from the couple. "You may kiss the bride." Not needing to be told twice, Natsu crashed his lips on hers making everyone cheer.

* * *

><p>Couples slow danced with the newly wedded couple, all smiling happily at each other. Lucy and Natsu were in the far back, dancing slowly like the others. "How are you liking the wedding Lucy <em>Dragneel?" <em>Natsu asked, kissing her lips.

Giggling, she smiled up at her new husband. "It's great, I love it."

"I don't love because I only love you." she laughed at his line. The stars twinkled above them. Just then a little green light blinked past them making Natus blink in confusion. "Luce, a star just flew right past us."

"Natsu, that's a firefly!"

"Oh..." Giggling, the blonde wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and kissed him deeply as the fireflies danced around them.


End file.
